Sweet Snow Carnival Adventure!
by rosykitten59
Summary: Snow had a freak accident at a carnival when she was little...can Vlad get her over her fears! Heh, the only normal pairing I did so far! Please read, it's gonna be epic!...hopefully!


Hey. Back again. Well anyways this isn't much but it's a story for a friend of mine's birthday siiiiince I couldn't get her a present. Yeah. It's gonna be…wait for it…a SnowxVlad one! Kinda. Yeah, I'm gonna try my best guys…so here's my amazing story.

Sweet Carnival Advenures!

Snow sighed as she walked to her locker. It has been exactly 5 days since she told Vlad she had a crush on him, and in all honesty, she was pretty excited about it. I mean, now that he knew she liked him, it wouldn't be wrong to flirt with him right? Or daydream about him more…

"…Snow? Snow!" October shouted into the girl's face. The young goth jumped back and looked at her friend surprise.

"Did you really need to scream? You're attracting attention to yourself you know…" Snow explained to the raven haired female with a sigh. Honestly, sometimes she wondered about October. Did she really need to scream to get people's attention? October obviously didn't mind Snow's statement about her voice and just kept right on talking.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, are you going to the carnival tonight?" October then leaned against a locker casually and sighed, as if she does this all the time. "It's in town and you know, I was wondering if you'd like to come. Me and a couple of friends are going to prank the clowns and crap. It's gonna be fuuuuun. You should come!" Snow sighed as she looked at her friend in disbelief. She didn't really _like_ to go to public events. Just the thought of all those people there and how they'd judge the way she looked or dressed…her dad already nearly beats her every day. She didn't need the help of others to bag on her.

"Nah…I don't feel like it." Snow sighed as she walked in a hurried pace to her locker to avoid further questions…but October just lagged along, as carefree as before. Snow sighed as she opened her locker. October just won't give up huh?

"Snow, come on now. How many times have you bailed out of group events? Too many to count."

"So?" The girl dared to ask.

October looked at her with wide eyes. "So? What do you mean so? Snow, you have to come to at least ONE event." Snow shrugged as she collected her physics books from her locker. It was a mystery to her in why October loved to go out so much. Honestly she tried to stay as invisible as possible. Why couldn't she get that concept already?

"So that means I don't have to go." Snow replied with a slam with her locker. "Why should I go anyways? Its not gonna be any fun.."

"Vlad's gonna be there." October must've knew that he was her weakness because with that, she stopped and dropped all of her books. Vladimir Tod was going? He was in all honesty, GOING? She almost felt her heart jump out of her chest because of how fast it was going. Well this also caused her to fall to the ground and gasp for breath, since she couldn't catch her breath. Also, it made her look like she was having an asthma attack which totally freaked October out and caused her to go berserk But in the middle of all this commotion, a girl walked over and gently picked up her books and patted her back until she was fine. Snow, grateful for the person who did all of this, looked up to thank the kind person for helping her. But to her dismay she saw someone far worse.

"Hey Snow. You looked like you were having a fit back there. You alright now bud?" Rosy asked with her kind, sweet voice. That's right, Rosemary Remoraid, the most popular and prettiest girl in school by far, with Meredith not so far behind. You see, Snow didn't really…how do you say, _like _Rosy. Now it wasn't because she was a bitch to her or anything like that; she was probably by far the nicest girl in the school. That wasn't the problem at all. Think about it. What would be a typical teenage girl reason for a girl to hate another girl? Looks pretty? Have more friends? Better grades? Those are all really good reasons but it was actually this: They both want the same guy. You see, Rosy has had this little crush on Vlad since 8th grade. Snow just met him last year in 10th, therefore making her two years behind and making them two years closer to each other. Plus, she knew Vlad kinda liked her…who wouldn't? She had nice, light tan skin, the most striking eyes ever, a lean and skinny figure but is pretty busty compared to most skinny girls, about 5'4 and pretty active. She does track AND cheerleading just cause she's flexible! She's basically the Chuck Norris of the school. Now who wouldn't want to hit that? That was what Snow was exactly afraid of…Rosy suddenly getting the idea to touch Vlad…that just made her stomach sick. It would kind of show how much of a whore she really is. Not to mention she does have a weird attraction to fish and hates milk…she's actually lactose intolerant…

"Snow? Are you alright?" The girl asked her in a worried tone? Hm, that's probably exactly how she'd speak to Vlad if…she shook her head. No time to be thinking of that now.

"Yes Rosy."

"You look odd…are you feeling alright?" She pressed her palm against her forehead. Snow hissed inwardly. She didn't need to act like a mother now. She sighed and gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm perfectly fine Rosy. Thank you."

"You sure? I can walk you back to class-"

Snow scoffed and pulled a fake smile. "That won't be necessary. But thank you for the consideration." And with that, Snow grabbed October's hand and stormed off to class.  
>-<p>

Snow sighed as she watched Vlad sit with Rosy, Caite, and Henry. He barely sat with them now, so today he told Snow and their gang that he'd wouldn't be sitting with them today. She usually didn't mind but…after her earlier encounter with Rosy, she felt as if she had the right to sit with them. Besides, October wasn't paying her any mind anyways…so with that, she walked quietly to the table of four people. She braced herself, ready to be rejected by Caite to not sit with them. You can't always have your hopes up, right?

"Um…excuse me?" She asked in a timid voice once she got enough courage to speak. Caite and Henry stared daggers into her. Vlad and Rosy were more along the lines of…chatting quietly to one another. Snow sighed, the thought of no one paying her any mind here was way worse than no one at her other table. She twisted her bagged lunch furiously until she was able to speak. "I have no one to talk to…would it be cool if I sat here?" The two looked at each other and shrugged. Then, as if they were unsure, they tapped the other two's shoulder. Both of them made a quick scan of her and then smiled. But Vlad was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, you can sit here Snow. There's no rule that says you can't you know." Vlad chuckled with a smile. Snow felt her heart jump again. How did he do that to her? Make her so…happy. But she didn't have time to mind that now, due to the fact that her stomach was rumbling beyond belief. So she took a seat and happily dived into her lunch. Occasionally, she was in Henry and Caite's discussions, which surprised her since those were the two who never pay her any mind. Also, it was _Vlad and Rosy_ that seemed to be ignoring her…except when Rosy gave her some of her leftover snacks which were homemade.

"Snow, are you going to the carnival tonight?" Henry asked surprisingly. Again with that question! Why did everyone have to ask that one question? Why was the carnival the only thing that everyone in town actually wanted to go to? She sighed and messed with her fingers.

"What's so fun about it? I mean…everyone in school made a big fuss about it…I just don't see the big fun in going to a traveling amusement park with crappy rides…" The four gasped. She honestly hasn't been to any Bathory carnivals.

"Dude! It's like the best thing in Bathory! You have great food, great rides, and great games…everything's just GREAT!" Henry exclaimed with a happy thought. Snow smiled and listened as the two kids went back and forth about what was so cool about it.

"Hey Snow. You should come. I'm going most likely? So it would be fun." Snow looked at Vlad with amazement. Was he…_inviting_ her along? Like…a date…? Oh gosh, she felt like she was in heaven…he was inviting her…that was all she could think about for about five minutes straight. If she was aware, she could've seen the two girls giggling a fit and the boys waiting expectantly. Snow sighed, turned to them and smiled happily.

"Um…I guess I'll go…" She said with a shy smile.

"Alright. Me and Rosy will be there by seven to pick you up. Remember that ok?"

Snow nodded and smiled. Ah…she'll have a great night with Vlad…and….wait did he say Rosy?  
>-<p>

Snow sighed as she followed the group. It turned out that Vlad was right on time but showed up at her door alone. He said it was because Rosy knew she'd make her uncomfortable, so she'd catch up with them later. This made Snow feel bad a bit and gave her some thinking time…maybe Rosy DID care for her? And the rest of the night proceeded as so: The gang ate tons of candy apples and such. Snow didn't want hers, so she gave it away to Rosy (who ate it happily, mind you) which is what she done for the rest of the night. Vlad actually _shared_ some chili cheese fries with her, which she of course ate happily. Then he decided to be sweet and won her 3 different stuffed animals. The third time she begged him with a smile to not risk his money to do something silly for her. But he insisted. "It's like I'm testing my luck with these games!" he replied with a smile. So now here she was, watching them talk among each other. She'd seen October but when she did, she looked like she was arguing with Sprat…so she just left her alone. Then later on, Henry and Vlad decided to have a little…well contest.

"Let's see who can hold the most pretzels down without barfing!" Henry said with a huge goofy grin. Vlad groaned, probably knowing that the blonde would most likely win. Snow giggled as she watched Rosy spend about a good 8 bucks each on pretzel sticks of all flavors. She felt her nose wrinkle when she smelled the jalapeño cheese one…how she hated those. It made her wrench just thinking bout them.

"On your mark…get set…go!" And with those couple of words, Caite sent the two boys into a feeding frenzy. It was pretty amusing to watch. Heck, they were so loud that a crowd of people walked over just to watch the two go at it. Snow smiled and tried her hardest to watch the boys engorge themselves (and calculate how long they'd last after that), but her gaze slipped to the rides. Ugh, those dreadful rides…why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she have a normal day at a freaking carnival? But noooo, that one day was the day that changed the rest of her life.

_Snow bounced up and down with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it! After weeks and weeks of hopeless begging, her parents finally agreed to take her to a carnival. But not just any carnival, the 25__th__ Storkerton anniversary carnival! It's gonna have games, tons of food, a petting zoo and…rides! That's right; today she would graduate from riding those lame baby rides and on to the big kid ones! "Mommy?", She asked as she bounced around in her seat. "Will you go on some rides with me? Pretty please?" _

_The girl's mother looked back at her daughter, with stress written in her eyes. Then she smiled happily and nodded at her eagerly. "Sure my little Snowball. As long as they're fun, ok?" And with that, she went to arguing with her almost-sober husband. Snow couldn't stand the fact that they were arguing. Jeez it's CARNIVAL DAY! But she was happy that they were together. They rarely went out together anymore, as a family. Heck, both adults couldn't even stay in the same room as each other! But that was all going to change. Why you asked? Well according to Snow, it was because today was going to be the best day ever. Boy was she wrong._

_As soon as her parents parked, the little black haired girl bolted from her seat and started bouncing in place. "C'mon momma and daddy! It's carnival time-"_

"_Shut up Snow, I think we get it!" Her dad said with a harsh tone. Snow stopped her bouncing and looked at her father. It was obvious he was drunk, she could smell it. Literally, she could smell the beer. But it didn't mean he had to be such a meanie…she sighed and shuffled her feet. He always acted this way, she knew this. But did he have to be rude on carnival day?_

_Her mother seen how crestfallen her daughter looked. So she walked over and gave her a huge hug. "Tell ya what," she whispered in Snow's ear, causing the 6 year old to giggle. "I'll get daddy here all situated and me and you can go pet some…hm…baby goats?"_

"_Baby goats? Yay! Ok mommy!" And with that she gave her mom a huuuuge hug. This really was going to be the best day ever!_

_That's when trouble started._

_Daddy didn't want to leave them alone (he kept whining about how they shouldn't be embarrassed of him…yet he smelt like Bud Light. Wow, great one dad), so mommy had to take him along. Daddy didn't like any animals, which meant no petting zoo for Snow. Her mom tried to make it up to her by taking her to a booth and buying her a present. Her mom was awesome at games, so of course she won. She won a little wolf stuffed animal and gave it to Snow, since she ADORED wolves. But as soon as she went to the bathroom, she lost it. She even named it Riggy…she cried and cried basically all day. Her mom did everything in her power to make her smile again…she gave her tons and tons of ice cream and bought her a balloon (which her dad popped on "accident) with a smiley face on it. She still cried. Her mom was begging to lose hope when she thought of the one thing that could make Snow smile: Finally being able to go on a big kid ride. And she knew exactly which ride to take her on. But only if her mom knew what would happen…then she wouldn't have ever made her go on the ride…_

"_You ready kiddo?" Snow's mom said with as she and Snow were getting strapped in. Snow was squirming with excitement. The Ferris wheel! She was going on the Ferris wheel! She was so excited; she had been waiting practically her whole life for this moment! She giggled as she felt it creak slowly and then they were off! _

"_Mommy, look!" She said once they were at the very top. She looked around and all she could see was Storkerton in the dusk light. This made the city look amazing to her; how many times could you have a moment like __this?__ Not many Snow decided with a shrug. Then…something strange happened. The music that was on while it was moving suddenly stopped…but why? The girl, puzzled more than ever, tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy? Why'd the music stop?" _

_Her mother looked just as confused as her. 'Hm, mommy was always able to get something…why didn't she now?' The 6 year old wondered. Little did she know that the Ferris wheel didn't pass inspection, making it dangerous. And that's when she heard a strained creak. This made her jump, not knowing what happened. "M-mommy…? What was t-that-" _

_But before she could finish her sentence, it happened. The Ferris wheel gave an abrupt lurch forward and then Snow and her mother were zooming. They went in circles over and over again, screaming helplessly as the workers tried to get them off the ride…well trying to stop it first! Suddenly, Snow slid out of her seat and the nest thing she knew she was hanging helplessly by the edge of the seat. She was dangling and terrified. She began to scream, which she knew probably made her mother panic even more if she wasn't already panicking. Finally, the wheel stopped…with their seat on top. Snow looked below her and nearly fainted…the only reason she didn't was because then she would fall helplessly and be a snowball on the ground, LITERALLY. The girl's stomach was in a knot, beginning afraid to fall off, since she was a good 50 ft from the ground._

"_Snow? Oh my god, Snow! Please, speak to me! Say something!" Her mother was bawling so hard, as it sounded like to Snow's ears. She wanted to tell her mom she was alive and ok, but she was too scared to. All she did was whimper which made her mother scream out in pleasure._

"_Snow! Thank you Lord, you're alive! H-hold on baby, mommy's gonna get you!" And with that, her mother slid over, pulling the terrified girl into her arms. Below them, Snow heard a crowd cheer. Wow, was everyone that concerned about her? But she didn't care for the answer right now…she was just glad she was safe in her mother's arms._

_The day didn't end there, though. Snow's mother was so excited that she was alive, she had a heart attack, making her having to be hurried to the hospital. Snow had a mental breakdown because of the thought of losing her dear mom. She was sent off too, since the medics reported she was in shock. Sadly, she still didn't find Riggy, but the doctors did give her a new stuffed animal…but it was a cat. Plus, she discovered that she was now terrified of heights. Worst. Day. Ever._

Snow shivered in recollection of that memory. She never wanted any of that to ever happen…plus the experience caused her to meet her now well known therapist. She sighed as she watched the boys. She wished that she could have that much fun without worrying about something happening…she sighed again and rested her head on the table. Little did she know that Rosy was watching her actions the whole time and was developing a plan to make Snow smile…  
>-<p>

"Hey Snow, we've been here all night, and you haven't gotten on one ride yet!" Rosy said with a giggle while she was snuggling 2 little kitties, one with a tabby pelt that was nice and orange (Henry's idea/cat) and one that was spotted with a golden yellow pelt (Vlad's. Snow could hear her squeal from a mile away, which made her even more jealous), with great care. (She was given 4 other presents but she gave them away. Being too modest, huh?) The girl cocked her head and smiled. "You should at least get on one ride, you know."

The others smiled and nodded. Snow didn't really go on any of the rides at all the whole time. This downed the group because she seemed to be the kind of girl who loved rides. Of course they were mistaken. She seemed to like her feet on the ground than in the air. Snow sighed and messed with her giant purple teddy bear. Did she HAVE to go on a ride? HAVE TO? She sighed and shuffled her feet. Then after a long moment of silence, she spoke.

"I'm just not a big fan of carnival rides…" Well how could she be? That terrible memory banged at the back of her head each time she thought about it. She sighed, nervous about the attention she was getting. Rosy seemed to notice this because soon she was whispering tons of things to Vlad. She felt herself turn pale. She just _had _to be laughing at her. It's what popular girls do right? But after a good six minutes, the two looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Clearly they were up to something…but what?

"Hey Snow, wanna ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Vlad smiled.

Snow didn't know what to do. But whether she said yes or no was a mystery to her; the next she knew, she was in the seat with Vlad. He smiled and leaned back against the back. Snow, on the other hand, was hyperventilating to the max. She could feel her palms sweat up and swell when all of a sudden she heard a deep chuckle. She turned to see Vlad chuckling lightly. She stiffens and turned pale. "Is there something wrong…?" She asked.

The boy gave a light chuckle. "Wow. I never knew that you were afraid of heights, Snow."

The goth felt herself visible blush in embarrassment. "I-I'm not…well…ok, I kinda am bu-"

Suddenly the girl felt something go around her eyes. Hands…Vlad's hands? What the heck was he doing? He must've felt the girl's panic because he then chuckled again.

"I'm covering your eyes. If you can't see the heights then you can't freak right?" The boy smiled and started a conversation with the girl as they went up the wheel.

"Snow?" He said after they both had a laugh attack about a show they both watch.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. She was a bit worried; all she had to do was say one wrong thing and her perfect night could be ruined.

"Why are you afraid of carnival rides? Rosy noticed the way you looked at all of them…" He sounded concerned. Was he…worried about her well being?

Snow sighed and messed with her fingers a bit. "…When I was little, a ride broke when I was on it. Like…it collapsed…w-what if it happens again…what if I get hurt again…"

"Snow, that's non-"

"How would you know…it never happened to you…"

Now a long silence. Oh gosh….did she ruin the moment by snapping at him? Did she need to apologize? Should she? She had no idea what to do…suddenly, she felt the hands lift away from her eyes…and a gentle kiss. Wait! Vlad was kissing her? And passionately with that! Snow felt her whole face turn bright pink. Once Vlad pulled away, he smiled genuinely at her and sighed.

"So are you gonna tell me?" The boy's question made her look up at him with curiosity.

'Tell you what?"

"The reason why you're scared of heights. Everyone has a reason."

Snow sighed and told the boy her story. The WHOLE story too, not just the reason why she was scared. She thought he would laugh at her (especially since she was like 16 and still scared because of this reason) or tease her, but he just listened, adding a light chuckle or a soft "aw…" when needed.

"It's just…well…" The girl looked away, unable to finish her story.

"I know what it is." Snow looked up to find Vlad with the cutest little face: he looked as if he was pouting with his arms folded and face contorted in a frown. But he looked more like…he was thinking? Then he spoke again. "You're afraid of going through any of that again aren't you? That's why you don't go to carnivals anymore right?" Snow sighed and gave a little nod.

Suddenly Vlad smiled and hugged her. "You know, it's ok to be afraid. I mean, EVERYONE has a breaking point? I have one, Rosy has one…heck, Snelgrove has one. And some are pretty weird. Mine, for one, is probably someone harming someone close to me. Rosy probably has one more family oriented…but you get my point. The thing is, we'll never get over it if we never want to face it again. And look around Snow."

The girl did as she was told and looked around. She was at the top of the Ferris wheel. Nothing creepy happened either…but this didn't stop her from squealing in terror and squeezing Vlad's hand. The boy merely chuckled.

"Are you secure and in your seat?"

The girl looked around and seen her seatbelts, locked tight. "Um…yes…"

"Are you hanging from the edge?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No, thankfully!"

The boy smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Then what is there to be afraid of anymore?" Snow blushed violently as she realized Vlad had just kissed her _again!_ Then she smiled at the fact that he had helped her get over her fear of heights…well…more like the fear of Ferris wheels actually.

As soon as they were off, Snow skipped back merrily to the others. Rosy was the first who noticed and smiled brightly at her. "So how'd it go?"

"Amazing…he kissed me twice too…" Snow had said this to get some jealousy out from Rosy. Well, she didn't get any verbal jealousy, but she did see a pang of hurt flash through her eyes. She smirked inwardly, gloating that she made Rosy jealous for once. Then Vlad came back and smiled at them all. Then he sat down with a sleepy face. After the ride, Snow decided to let him drink from her since she was his drudge…and he did look awfully hungry. Now he looked much better and had a very sleepy smile. He was about to call it in for the night when Rosy looked down at the ground and picked up something.

"Guys…check it." That one phrase made the group enclose all around her. She was holding a wolf stuffed animal…it looked fairly used and looked like a cute little wolf…then something clicked in Snow's mind. This had made her want to scream out in joy. Suddenly, without thinking, she gave Rosy a huge bear hug while thanking her at all the same time.

"Snow, Snow, Snow!" She said with a giggle as soon as she pried the girl of her. "What are you so happy about?"

"You found my wolf!" She exclaimed with a smile, which made her and Vlad tell the whole story. She smiled as she watched the reactions of the group and smiled when it was over.

"Well, now that you're probably excited to have your Riggy back, how about we all go to the pet store?" Rosy inquired which made the rest of the group look at her.

"Um, so Snow could get her collar for her wolf like she always wanted?"

The four friends smiled and with a nod, all of them were off to the pet store, buying Snow her dog collar. She knew this day was too good to be true: Vlad had spoiled her, asked her on a mini date, help her get over her fears and to top it all off, Rosy was super nice and she found Riggy! She smiled as she cuddled Riggy in her arms. Today was definitely the best day ever. She could feel it.

And I'm done! Aw, wasn't it cute? I tried my hardest so yeah… ^^; Well as you may know, I don't own anyone but Rosy and Caite (they're in my original story for all you who don't know) and yeah. Ok, now I definitely need to continue my story! I need to put Snow in it! Well long story short, reviews are greatly welcomed and PM me if you like. I don't mind either. Thanks for reading!


End file.
